✦✦Idol Sparkle Precure✦✦
✦✦'Idol Sparkle Precure'✦✦ Is another fanseries By Cure Maki. It follows 7 girls who live differently than each other. But, they meet each other on a cool autumn day. Synopisis 1000 years ago, there lived a songwriter. Her name was Aria. When she was 30, she came up with something called Idols. She introduced her people to them and even made girls and boys like them. But, on one particular day, a girl named Zoe Kamakura came into her home and said “Your homeland is in danger! We need you to be a Precure fast!” So, she used Zoe’s charm bracelet to transform. 7 other girls joined her and fought against the dark force. But, the 6 girls who joined her died in the fight leaving Aria left. Then, she did something that effected everyone in her land. She used the rest of Zoe’s magic and sacrificed herself. When Zoe found out, she was shocked. So, she sent 3 mascots to find the legendary Precure. It took 1000 years to finally find the right girls to fight them. As the years were passing, she never aged. She just stayed the same 13 year old she was 1000 years ago. But, in 1986, she unfortunately turned into a mascot herself. Aidoruka Niko was walking to school when she saw a strange girl with white hair and black eyes. It was Zoe. At school, sensei announced that there was a new transfer student to the class. It was Zoe again. Yukine Lea, Niko’s childhood friend was thinking the same thing too! Later at night, Niko and Lea both had the same dream! It had Zoe in it. A few minutes later, Niko woke up from that dream to see 3 creatures lying in her bed! Her dream ''was ''real! The next morning, as she was walking to school, she got interuppted by an Odessence. Just as it was about to attack her, Cure Aire appeared. She fought for a minute. By the time she punched it in the face, she and the mascots gave her the first charm bracelet. Then she transformed into !!! Now she is joined by 5 girls and a childhood friend! Characters Precure * Aidoruka Niko is a happy-go-lucky girl who has a big heart. Her friends call her “Nikopiko” because of her personality. As , her theme color is pink * Maria Cadence Gorgia is a warm hearted girl with a quiet personality. She was originally born in the UK. As , her theme color is purple. * Tohara Mei is a smart girl with a super life! She is the top student in class 5-A. As , her theme color is light blue. * Kaede Kiboushi is a famous Idol who was born in Tokyo. She’s more used to the city than town. As , her theme color is pale yellow. * Loila Inastu is part of an Idol group called STARS. That’s why she never ever goes to a public school. As , her theme color is orange. * Ayano Harazuki goes to a private school unlike the other girls. She is also a big fan of Kaede and STARS. As , her theme color is green. * Sayaka Akamatsu is a girl who was originally from China. But, she came to live in Japan because of the pollution in Beijing. Her real name was Xina Chang, but when she came to Japan, she renamed herself Sayaka Akamatsu. As , her theme color is red. * Cure Aria is a mysterious cure who appeared in Episode 2. The cures tried to find out her true identity but failed. * Cure Aire is another mysterious cure who appeared in Episode 1. But in Episode 30, it was revealed that her true identity was Zoe. Dark Song Force Idol Land Supporting Minor Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Idols Themed Series